Out Of Odor-What Should Have Happened
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Another alternate ending to the ever so infamous and loathed ending containing segment "Out Of Odor". I can promise everyone who hated the way it ended that they will be most elated after reading this, especially if they support the FifiXFurrball pairing. Fifi may not have the use of her musk any longer now that Elmyra can't smell, but that doesn't mean she's finished just yet.


Man, oh, man, have I been writing a lot lately, with TTA being no exception! Well, this is meant as another alternate ending to "Out Of Odor". See, I did make that "Fifi Goes Wild" fanfic to get the ending of that segment to be shown as what should have happened, but there's more than one way to do such a thing as that. And instead of making it so that it's post segment fixing, like I did with "Fifi Goes Wild", I'm making it so that the ending of the segment itself is fixed. I can assure anyone who loves Fifi and/or Furrball that they will be most pleased with this, and those who like the Fifi/Furrball pairing in particular. That being said, let's check out this rewriting of the ending of "Out Of Odor". My second one of those, and my most recent TTA fic.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Very predictably, this takes place at the point of "Out Of Odor" after Fifi tells Elmyra she is allergic to her and blasts away at her with stink bullets aplenty.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Out Of Odor-What Should Have Happened

Fifi was panting and wheezing from blasting at Elmyra with so many stink bullets from her tail. She collapsed onto the top of the car she'd been standing on and kept trying to catch her breath. All of a sudden, though, Elmyra grabbed a hold of Fifi's tail and held her in one hand. As she did so, she said: "I can't smell a thing! And you know what that means!" She was referring to how her allergy to the flowers she had been in contact with had made her unable to smell and thus no longer susceptible to Fifi's musk attacks.

However, Fifi wasn't through. Not with how she still had one recourse left despite how her musk was no longer useful here and knew full well how dangerous and infuriating Elmyra's sorry bitch ass was. So she said: "Oui, I know exactly what eet means." She used her tail to slam Elmyra to the ground, moving it in a way so that exactly this happened along with her landing on her feet again, and Fifi then added in: "Eet means zat I weel simply have to defeat vous using my feests, feet and tail instead of my spray!"

And indeed, Fifi did just that. She slung Elmyra into the car she'd previously been on by means of a whiplashing of her tail, and Elmyra hit it hard, going: "UNNNNNNNNNNNHHH!" She was dizzied, and Fifi ran over to deliver punches and kicks by the shitload to her adversary. "UNNNNHH! OOOWWWW! OOOOOOF! AAAAAAAGGH! AAAAAAAIIIEEEE!" Elmyra cried out, Fifi not pausing for so much as a millisecond and giving Elmyra even less of a chance to fight back. Fifi added in: "So what eef I can't put my musk to use against vous all of a sudden? Haveeing such a potent weapon doesn't mean I don't know how to fight!"

She smacked Elmyra with her tail and tossed her a few feet away, into the road, on the opposite side of where the car was. After Elmyra hit the ground hard, she was on the ropes, but though Fifi stood on guard, ready for anything, a most unexpected turn of events occurred. You see, Elmyra managed to push herself up despite the state she was in, going: "Whoa, calm down, stinky-winky kitty-witty! I only want to take you home and love you to itty-bitty pieces!" Just at that moment, Furrball, who had been on a walk today, wanting to get out of his alley for a while, happened by, and Elmyra saw him, her attention immediately being diverted to him, true to her brainless, pathetic, imbecilic form. "OOOOOOOOOH, it's that other cutey-wutey kitty-witty! Come to mommy, little kitty-witty!" she exclaimed.

Fifi opened her eyes widely. She hadn't counted on this leading to Elmyra seeing and of course trying to get a hold of Furrball, but to her further surprise, Elmyra's attempts to get her hands on him would backfire on her big time. Because no sooner did Furrball turn around and at once see who it was, but knowing how badly she'd tortured and harmed him and so many other animals before, he swiftly defended himself any which way he could. And he did it quite well, as he not only leapt over Elmyra's attempt to grab him, but he kicked her in the back of the skull.

"OOOWWWWWWWFFFFFF!" Elmyra cried out, and she fell over. Furrball then, just after he landed, turned around to run over and kick her in the guts, knocking the wind out of her. "WUUULLLLLLFFFFFFFFF!" Elmyra shouted aloud, and Furrball then told her: "I am NOT becoming your pet, and neither is Fifi! We animals have all had it with what you do to us to no end and enough is enough!" He wasted no time in pulling her up after grabbing her by the hair so very brutally, and after doing so, he got in some hard punches and kicks, and also slashed her up with his claws alongside biting her in this place and that place with his teeth. Elmyra was swiftly bleeding even worse than she'd been when Fifi clawed her up, and Furrball also finished the job.

The way he did so was that he first strangled Elmyra, causing her to say due to how badly she was choked: "GAAAAAAAARRRRRCCCKKKKK!" and then he cast her aside, only to run over, grab a sewer lid he saw nearby and toss it so it pasted Elmyra hard. Finally, he ran back over and slung Elmyra so she slid down the road and didn't stop doing that until she fell into the open sewer, landing in the dirty, disgusting waters of it and being swept away. Furrball hurriedly got hold of the lid again and ran over to place it back on the sewer hole. After he'd done that, he looked to Fifi. He said: "Well, hi there, Fifi. I wasn't expecting to come across you here today."

"Nor was I expecting to meet vous in zis place today, but eet looks like we both got to do what we've been wanteeng to do for years along weeth so many ozer animals." Fifi stated. "Hey, I'd say so, indeed." Furrball concurred. "What happened to get you here, though? And how did you get into Elmyra related trouble?" Fifi explained what had happened from beginning to end, and Furrball then said: "Oh, I see. Well, I am glad you were able to fend her off as you needed to and that I chose to take a walk when I did today. After all, look what it led to!" "Oui, and I don't think she'll be bozering us or anyone else for some time after all of zis!" Fifi commented.

"Well said, Feef!" Furrball smiled. Just then, they saw Mary Melody coming along, with Mary going: "Furrball! Fifi! I must say, I am quite surprised to see you two here!" "Hey, we're just as surprised to see you here, Mary!" Furrball told her. "Not that we aren't happy to see you, but we weren't expecting you or even each other to show up here!" "Today has been full of all sorts of surprises." Fifi added in, then she and Furrball explained to Mary all that had happened. "Ah, I see." Mary acknowledged once they were done. "Well, it's funny I should find you two together just now." "Why's that?" Fifi and Furrball asked in unison. Mary then explained: "You see, I've recently wanted to get myself two new pets. And I came to realize I wanted one cat and one skunk. A weird combo, I suppose, and unusual, too, but I felt it was best to have tried and failed than to have not tried at all, so I told my parents of what I wished for."

"And what did they say?" Furrball asked, hoping their answer was yes along with Fifi. A reply from Mary, to their elation, consisted of: "To make a long story short, they said to me that I could indeed have those pets one three conditions. One, I was to be responsible and care for them thoroughly. Two, if the cat was an alley cat, he would need a bath, and the skunk would have to be one who could control her aroma. And three, they would both be required to want to come to live with me and each other forever. The first two requirements are fulfilled, as I'll care well for both of you if you accept my offer, especially since Elmyra's finally out of the way, thank God, and of course I'll wash you off, Furrball, while you, Fifi, can control your scent, as we all know very well. But do you two want to come home with me as my pets?"

"Do we ever!" Furrball and Fifi said both at once, overjoyed at the thought of, in the case of Furrball, finally having a proper home, and in the case of Fifi, not living in a junkyard car any longer. That both of them liked Mary a lot and vice versa only made it better. Mary was the ideal friend and owner, and her winning personality, adeptness at being responsible, beauty and having so many good things about her made it so Furrball and Fifi would have no hesitation in being her pets even if they hadn't been put through as much hardship and upset as they had. So Mary said: "Well, then, you two are coming home with me, my beautiful pets!" She brought them right to her house and they entered the place, feeling like they were entering heaven.

"Things are finally looking up for us, Fifi!" Furrball said. "Oui, and merci so much for all of zis, Mary." Fifi let out. "Thank you six million times, in fact." Furrball added in. "Is it time for my bath, by the way?" "As a matter of fact, yes." Mary replied. "Come on upstairs." Fifi all of a sudden said: "Sacre bleu! I just remembered I still have all my zings back in zat junkyard car! Ees eet all right eef I go and retrieve zem to breeng here while you're washeeing Furrball?" "No problem at all, and good thinking, since it might take a while to fully clean him." Mary at once replied. "Merci!" Fifi said, and she said: "See vous in just a beet, Furrball!" "See you then, Fifi!" Furrball responded.

Fifi then took off to the junkyard which was no longer her home and went into the car to get all of her things. She took a certain amount of them and ran back to put them on Mary's doorstep and then ran back to the car to get more of them to do the same with. She continued on with this pattern until all of her things were on Mary's doorstep, then she took in one handful of them after another. Once they were all inside, she shut the door and would never see that awful junkyard again. Just as she sat down onto the couch, she saw Mary coming down with a cleaned Furrball in her hands. She said: "Ah, hello there, Fifi! Got all your things and brought them here, I take it?" "Oui!" Fifi said. "And I've feeneeshed up just een time, I see!"

"It's amazing how perfect timing has been one time after another today!" Furrball said an instant later with a big smile. Mary placed him down on the couch next to Fifi and said: "I could not agree more. Anyway, my parents will be home soon, but I'll be certain to let them know all of everything, so you need not worry about a thing!" "Glad to hear it!" Fifi stated, with Furrball then going: "She speaks for both of us when she says that, by the way." "Gotcha." Mary said, an instant before telling them: "Anyway, welcome to your new and permanent home. The future we have to look forward to is wondrous beyond words." "Eet sure ees." Fifi put forth, with Furrball nodding in agreement.

"By the way, Fifi?" Furrball said. "Yes, mon a mi?" Fifi asked, and Furrball then said: "I have been thinking lately…" "Zinking what?" Fifi asked, a bit confused. Furrball then told her: "I have been looking back to that time when I was made to look like a skunk and you were after me until I got rid of the stripe, and although I did ease your pain by giving you two skunk hunks to pursue, which was good for both of us since they had, previously, been pursuing me anyway, the fact they're out of both our lives and we're together again, with me as just me, and us in our new home, makes me realize something that's been true for some time, and I haven't truly been able to discover until now." "And what ees zat?" Fifi asked him.

"Fifi…I think I'm in love with you. Ever since our first meeting, I've been realizing how many beautiful, wonderful things I see in you, and how much I want to share my life with you. It is happening now, but…but…" "Say no more, mon amour. I know where zis is going." Fifi said as she discovered Furrball was having difficulty finding the right words. "And to be honest, I'm een love with vous, too." Furrball opened his eyes widely, and Fifi explained: "Eet's been zat way for a while, but I haven't truly seen it like zat unteel just now. But I can see it clearer zan a creestal now, and want vous as much as I now know vous want me. I love vous, Furrball." "And I love you, too, Fifi…" Furrball responded.

They then snuggled up to each other and it wasn't long before they were embracing, then kissing and finally falling asleep into one another. Mary had seen the whole thing and said after they passed out: "Awwww, this is too sweet and heartwarming for words. I think I'll let them be for a bit, especially since my parents should be here any minute and I don't want them to get any kind of shock when they see Furrball and Fifi sleeping on our couch." So she got ready for when they arrived home, and when they did, she informed them of and explained everything the first of chances she got. In the end, her parents accepted Fifi and Furrball as their new pets, knowing full well that neither would ever break any of the rules or ever violate their privilege, and thought it was touching the two were in love.

Needless to say, neither Fifi nor Furrball ever went through anything god-awful again and it was like heaven on Earth for them both. Mary was a good master to them, just like she was a good person in general, and the same went for her parents on both counts. Likewise, Furrball was a good pet to Mary as well as her parents, and the same went for Fifi. It's no surprise that two as sweet and lovable as them would be as loyal and loving as they were to their new family, though. That Furrball and Fifi were an eternal love couple only made it all the more wonderful. As for Elmyra, it soon would be revealed in the news that she drowned and died after landing in the murky, filthy water of the sewers. Everyone breathed a huge fucking sigh of relief, especially Fifi and Furrball, and it could not be denied, ignored or refuted that all was right with the world. Truly, it was the best of ways things could have turned out, and neither Fifi nor Furrball nor Mary nor either of Mary's parents would have it any other way, much like the others who were friends with them and/or so very vehemently hated Elmyra wouldn't.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Rate and review, please, especially those of you who are fans of Furrball and/or Fifi, them together as a couple or otherwise.


End file.
